


Place Your Bets

by cobains_apologies



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobains_apologies/pseuds/cobains_apologies
Summary: "Alright. For one week Takahiro can't eat sweets, Tooru can't flirt or make sexual remarks, Hajime can't get angry or yell, and I can't make any jokes. Losers have to do whatever the winner says."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a multichapter fic. I also wanna thank my best friend for being my beta, plus you should check out her work on here under jacthine, same username on tumblr where she makes wonderful art.

"What the hell, Takahiro?! I just said I was gonna start making dinner!" Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose. He was going to give those cream puffs to Hanamaki after dinner, but of course he had found them on his own.  
Hanamaki pops another cream puff into his mouth. "Calm down, Haj, this is just a snack."  
"You can't just go around eating sweets all the time, it's not healthy."  
"Well you can't just go around getting pissed off all the time."  
As if on cue, Matsukawa walks in and joins in on the conversation. "Better to get pissed off than pissed on," he chuckles at his own joke.  
Oikawa follows in a second later. "Unless you're into that."  
"And why do you have to make everything sexual, Tooru?" Iwaizumi glares at the brunette.  
Oikawa puts his hands up defensively. "At least I don't turn everything into a joke." Oikawa glances at Matsukawa.  
"I can probably go without making a joke longer than you can go without making a sexual remark. Probably even longer than Takahiro can go without sweets and definitely longer than Hajime can go without getting mad."  
"You wanna make that a bet?" Iwaizumi grins.  
Hanamaki wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm in." Oikawa nods in agreement.  
"Alright. For one week Takahiro can't eat sweets, Tooru can't flirt or make sexual remarks, Hajime can't get angry or yell, and I can't make any jokes. Losers have to do whatever the winner says."


	2. Starting the Day Not So Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi should've known his boyfriends would try to sabotage him, but he really wasn't prepared for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta hasn't responded yet, but I really wanted to post this chapter. Sorry it's short and sorry if there's mistakes in my writing. I will edit this once she responds.

Iwaizumi should've known his boyfriends would try to sabotage him, but he really wasn't prepared for this.  
Iwaizumi entered the kitchen with sleep still on his mind. He should've known something was wrong the minute he woke up to a completely empty bed, Oikawa and Hanamaki are usually the last ones up. Of course he's a completely non functioning person until he's had his coffee.

But this morning he walks right into disaster, some kind of pink slime coats the floors, walls, and the whining brunette rigjt in front of him. Hanamaki is in the corner trying to compose himself from his laughing fit and Matsukawa is no where to be seen.  
"Iwa-chan, I forgot to put the lid on and now my smoothie is everywhere!" It was too early for Oikawa to be whining.  
Iwaizumi silently counted to ten before he spoke, "I'm going out for coffee, when I come back I want to see this kitchen as clean as it was last night." A shiver ran down Oikawa and Hanamaki's spines, Iwaizumi's never spoken in such a calm yet scary tone before. Oikawa gave a solid nod before Iwaizumi walked out.  
"Damn I thought he'd flip out for sure." Hanamaki let out a sigh, "Welp have fun cleaning." Hanamaki grinned and walked out.  
"Come back and help me, this was your idea Takahiro!" Oikawa cried.

 

Matsukawa knew of his boyfriends' antics so he stayed clear of their apartment this morning. He chose to go to the cafe down the street. Now thinking about it, he should've brought Takahiro. The boy would've indulged in all sorts of sweets before realizing what he had done. Matsukawa chuckles to himself thinking of his boyfriend stuffing his cheeks like a chipmunk.  
The bell of the door rings and Matsukawa realizes the figure entering the cafe.   
"Hajime?" Said person looks like a mess, he looks like he just rolled out of bed, pulled on sweatpants and a shirt.  
Iwaizumi hides a little smile and holds up a finger to Matsukawa, indicating him to wait a moment. Iwaizumi walks up to the counter to order his drink and then sits with his boyfriend.

"You knew?"  
Matsukawa hesitates and then nods, "You know how many jokes I thought of when they told me their plan?"  
Iwaizumi sighs, "They're gonna kill me. First thing in the morning too." Iwaizumi's name is called and he gets up to get his coffee.   
Matsukawa lets out a sigh of relief, he almost cracked. This bet is gonna be harder than he thought.


	3. Beware of your boyfriends(specifically Iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi strikes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Oikawa! Sorry if there's mistakes in my writing.

Oikawa took pride in a lot of things, one of them being his stubbornness. If it weren't for that he would've lost this bet ages ago. Or so he thought.

Oikawa makes a lot of mistakes. One of them was agreeing to go to the gym with Iwaizumi. He didn't think much about it when Iwaizumi first invited him. Iwaizumi always asks one of his boyfriends to go and spot him while lifting weights. 

And boy did Oikawa spot him. Right now Oikawa was standing by Iwaizumi's side watching him bench press 75 kg, which is around Oikawa's weight. He had to shut that thought down immediately. He knew he needed to think about something else. 

But what...His eyes landed on the tanned piece of toned stomach that was exposed, Iwaizumi's shirt had risen up a little. He could see his boyfriend's defined hip bones and that little trail of black hair that he knew continued into his boxers. Oikawa's throat was starting to go dry. He licked his lips. 

Iwaizumi moved to sit up, he used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead.  
"See something you like?" His voice was husky causing a shiver to run down Oikawa's spine. The bastard was even wearing a prideful grin. He brought Oikawa here on purpose.

Oikawa's throat made a dying animal voice, his whole face turned red. Iwaizumi let out a low chuckle.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Iwaizumi stood up, he brushed passed Oikawa and whispered in his ear, "I was hoping you could help me out in the shower, Tooru." He bit his lip and stared at Oikawa before heading into the locker room.

There's two things Oikawa desperately wants, one is to win this bet, the other is to take up Iwaizumi's offer in the locker room. This was a battle between his pride and his Greek God of a boyfriend. Oikawa made up his mind.

He marched right into the locker rooms, stripping as he made his way to the showers. He could see the steam coming out of the shower his boyfriend occupied. He entered the shower next to it and blasted the cold water. 

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi stopped his own water and stepped into Oikawa's shower, immediately jumping back, "Damn, I so thought you'd crack." He laughed.  
Oikawa sulked on their car ride home.

***

"You mind if I make a quick stop?" Iwaizumi pulled into a parking lot. Oikawa was about to grumble a response until he realized where they were. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime you are one sick ticket and I'm totally in on whatever you have in mind." Iwaizumi grinned in response.

The two had finally arrived home where they found Hanamaki watching a movie in the living room, perfect.  
"Quit sulking Tooru."

"But Iwa-chan, I was looking forward to milk bread." Oikawa plopped down on the couch.

"They gave you free creampuffs to make up for it."

Oikawa placed the box onto the coffee table in front of him and Hanamaki, "But I wanted milk bread." He whined.

"You better eat them or they'll go to waste. You know I can't eat that shit with the diet I'm on."

"I can't eat these all by myself." Oikawa glanced at Hanamaki who was staring intensely at the box in front of him. He looked back over at Iwaizumi with a grin.

Iwaizumi grabbed the box, "If you're not gonna eat them I'll just throw them out."

Hanamaki snatched the box, "No! I-I mean, I'm sure Issei will eat them..." Upon hearing his name Matsukawa enters the living room.

"What's up?" 

"The bakery was out of milk bread, so they gave us complementary cream puffs, no one wants them so we're gonna toss them." Iwaizumi and Oikawa stare at Matsukawa hoping he picks up on what they're doing.

"I thought you might want them." Hanamaki adds.

"Just leave them on the table, maybe I'll have them later." Iwaizumi and Oikawa sigh in relief, they knew they could count on Matsukawa. "I'm gonna go start dinner." Matsukawa exits.

"I'm gonna do laundry." Iwaizumi follows Matsukawa out.

"The showers at the gym we're horrible, I'm gonna go shower." Oikawa follows Iwaizumi.

Now Hanamaki is left here alone with the cream puffs. The sweet smelling, delicious looking cream puffs. The cream puffs from his favorite bakery. Nope totally not tempting. Not one single bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments


End file.
